Jade's Back,But Something's Wrong
by endofstory.thankyou
Summary: Jade is back from Hawaii and finds it's not the same in stylesville...please,no flames
1. Chapter 1

It's My Life and I'll Cry if I want to

Dear Journal, I've been crying a lot lately because I can't figure out why I wanted to leave my BFF's FOREVER!!!! I wish I could see what the were doing…(N/A Jade falls down the stairs to her 2nd hour, 1 hour later she woke up in Stiles Ville) JADE!! We thought you'd never wake up! Cloe goes. Huh? What's going on? Jade wonders. You fell down the stairs at school. YOU were in Hawaii? Yasmin goes, what are you talking about Kool Kat? Didn't I move to Hawaii?? Yeah, but you flew back with Katia over a month ago…Oh, I guess I forgot. Girl as long as you're here nothing can go wrong! NOW let's go shop!!YEA!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Times Like This I wonder

Hey journal, my life right now is ssooo weird!!!! One day I'm living it up in Hawaii and then the next hour I'm in Stiles Ville! My girls think I'm crazy but I'm not I SWEAR!!! So we all go shopping and then we meet up with this girl I've seen before but I don't remember her!

* * *

Her names Katia and she's some what weird…Sasha took me over to her place to show me all her new cds and tells me it's great to have me back…I'm like but the girls think I haven't been anywhere…

* * *

She's like yea but you've been hangin with the guy that is goth ya know? What's his name uhhhhmmm Jordan,

George Uhmmm? His name was Josh Sasha and he was just misunderstood…ooohhhkkkk what ever you say…bbbbrrringggg (that was her cell) Hey sup Katia? Ohhh k meet ya there in 10. Ight bye!

* * *

Jade I gotta go meet up with Katia to help her pick out her outfit for the dance tonight; I'll see ya there with Dylan Ight? Uhh yea ok…WAIT SASHA! Did I just agree to go on a date with Dylan?? Uhm yea?? Gotta go bye Jade! 


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked through the doors of the gym with Dylan, she saw Katia getting comfy with Koby. She put her coat up on the coat rack and grabbed Dylan and took him to the dance floor. They started dancing and as they were dancing, she notice Katia sitting on Koby glaring at Jade…

"Uhm, Koby I need to go freshen up a bit be right back!" Katia rushed over to Dylan and Jade and asked Dylan to dance to the next song, not knowing what to do, Dylan said fine…Katia rushed over to the DJ and asked him to change the next song to a slow song… He agreed and Katia ran over to the bathroom to freshen up for Dylan.

As she got out of there, the DJ was announcing the next song "Irreplaceable" not exactly what she wanted but close enough. She walked over to Koby saying Dylan wants to dance with her, he said cool and she was off… "Excuse me Jade, Dyl promised me this one!" She bumped Jade out of the way and started moving closer to Dylan until the were touching. "Listen Dylan, I really want to go out with you again…is there any possible way to get back with you?" "Katia, you had your chance with the Dyl man but you blew it, I've moved on!" "Oh, but Dylan can't you see, you're the only one I trust…

"Ok, girl it's been two songs already I get the rest of these dances!" "Jade, can you just wait one more song? Pleeeassee!!" "Fine, Dylan I'm gonna dance with Koby for the rest of the night, seeing that he's lonely and I'm lonely BYE!" Dylan smirked and Katia and him started grinding…


	4. Chapter 4

Some things just can't change…Katia and Dylan won't change nothing will change. I've given up on life and have done things to the extreme, my mom sent me to a psychologist and that didn't help so she sent me to the weird boot camp for "troubled teens" it's like hello I'm not troubled. Moving back to Stilesville?? When did that happen? All of a sudden Katia comes and Dylan doesn't like me anymore…Anyway I've filled up all of my journals and my mom's out buying some more….I think I was jealous when Dylan was dancing with Katia…I can't like him can I? I don't know anymore help!

**-The next day-**

Cloe was getting her stuff out of her locker when Katia comes up and demands to know everything there is to know about Jade or something will happen to someone she loves dearly. "Katia I don't understand why do you need to know this?" "Because she falls down at school, and then wakes up at the hospital not knowing where she is." "Katia, no offense or anything but uhm Jade as always been kind of a klutz and this has happened a lot more then what you think…" "Well Cloe you don't know half of what happened to her." She walks away leaving Cloe late for 1st hour. That day Jade didn't go to school or anywhere but stay on the computer trying to find files of Katia…Luckily she found one that was quite useful and should finally get her life back to normal.

* * *

yea i know its short but i'm trying to put together ideas for new stories if you got any private message me and yea lol read and review i love it! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh,Jade you're still alive!"Cloe shouted to Jade as she walked up to her. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Because Katia said that someone i loved dearly was going to die if-" Cloe was cut off by Katia..."If what Cloe? Hmm? What did I say about someone going to die?" "Hah,Katia I know your secret and I know how you got my BFFs to be your friend."Jade told her. "Oh yeah? If you're so certain you know it I dare you to announce it over the intercom." "Fine, no problem at all..." "Uhm, Mrs. Bentley can I announce something over the intercom in like five minutes?" "Sure dear, what are you going to announce?"She asked in concern. "Well my friend wanted me to announce something very important about her and wants the school to know." "Well, I normally wouldn't allow this but since you're such a good student I'll make this one exception." "Oh thank you Mrs. Bentley,you don't know how important this is to her!" "Now Jade, before you announce it I need to know who this student is..." "Katia Sanjar." "Does she go here?" "Yeah, she's in Mr.Murphys 1st hour with me." "Well if so,she isn't in the records,or registered." "B-bu-but-but I, I have sit by her every morning!" "Jade I'm sorry, but if she doesn't go here you can't announce anything." "Oh,okay I guess I can't announce anything." Little does Mrs. Bentley know Jade is incredibly sneaky. "Bye Mrs. Bentley!" "Bye Bye." Jade walked out the door and turned right,there she crawled on the floor to the office window and peered inside to see if she was still there, luckily she wasn't so her plan was working, she quietly opened up the office door and went to the speaker. "ATTENTION STYLES HIGH, WE HAVE A WITCH AMONG US! SHE IS RUINING PEOPLES LIVES AND HAS TO BE STOPPED IF YOU WANT MORE INFORMATION SEE JADE." Jade quickly ran out of the office before she got caught she made it to class just before the bell rang...

* * *

hmm what will happen next? rr to find out 


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh Jade!"Katia screamed. "What?" "I just wanted to congratulate you on your LIE!!" "huh? You're not a witch?" "haa,no" "Im sorry Katia..." "Okay but you in trouble with me!" "why?" "You have the school thinking i'm a flippin witch!" "oh yeah...listen I only said that because you weren't in the school records and I would have looked stupid if i said that you were a genie..."

"What the hell!" "what?" "Don't say it out loud!" "oh sorry!" "Jade, I only danced with Dylan because i was jealous that you would have a boy and i wouldn't and i've never reallly had a boyfriend..." "awww Katia! That's okay!" "so can we be friends?" "Only the best,unless you don't go back to Hawaii with me!" "I was going anyway!"

"Bye guys..." "Oh jade, what if you never call us or come visit us and then when you die we'd never know because you never called us and told us you had cancer!" "CLOE!!!I'll try to keep in touch but I can't promise,and i'm not going to die of cancer okay?? "okay..." "Jade, I'm giving you my most rockin cd collection to remember me." "Sasha, who could forget you?" "I'm going to give you my cell number and i want a call when you have the time okay?! "Oh pretty princess..." "I love you guys to death and I'll never forget you! You mean the world to me and if i could i would marry you so we'd be together until death do we part,but I can't marry you all and i'm not like that so we'll see each other every summer unless i have plans okay?" "Jade..." "Dylan?" "I love you."

Jade stared surprised at what he had just sayed... "Uhm...thanks i guess..." "The dance with Katia, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I didn't want to...you mean the world to me and you were already hurt by Josh." Jade started to cry of what Dylan had just said. "Dylan,I don't know what to say you really care about me don't you?" "Yes, I do and I always will but if you can't date me then that's okay just promise we'll be friends until the end." "I promise dylan,i promise!" Flight 29 your flight is ready to be boarded please go to gate 29 and get in line.

"well that's me wish me luck!" "LUCK!!" "Jade,before you go..." Jade turns around and looks at Dylan..."what?" dylan runs up and kisses her goodbye..."Now,you won't forget me." "thanks dyl." "bye!" "Bye!!" Jade turned around and walked away from her bff's with Katia and her mom...Jade whispered to herself, "I'll never forget you Dylan, I love you..."


End file.
